13 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-13 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Chumbawamba #2, recorded 21st October 1993. *Tsunami only session, recorded 20th May 1993, repeat, first broadcast 19 June 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show *Huevos Rancheros: Bo Diddlious (album - Endsville) *'File 1' cuts in *Dread Zone: Chinese Ghost Story (album - 360°) Creation CRELP 162 # *Chumbawamba: Timebomb (session) # *Cutty Ranks: One Funny Move () taxi *''JP - What happened to "dong dong biddley biddley bong" and all that stuff?'' *Tsunami: 460 (session) *Greyhawk: Acid Report (12" Boiled Acid) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-180 *Fall: War (single – Behind The Counter EP Vol 1) Permanent 12SPERM13 *April March: Kooky (7" - (Voo Doo Dolly) Kokopop KOKO 10 *Tony Rebel: Said & Done (Mix 1) (7" ) Digital B *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Half Man Half Biscuit: Turned Up Clocked On Laid Off (album - This Leaden Pall) Probe Plus PROBE 36CD *Flying Saucer Attack: Wish (album - Flying Saucer Attack) *Everly Brothers: I Wonder If I Care As Much (v/a album - Great B Sides Of The 50s and 60s - Fabulous Flips) *''tape flip File 1 before above track starts, announced on earlier version of file, but cut out on the double length version. Jumps to '' *Chumbawamba: Love Me I'm A Liberal (session) # *2000 DS: Crowborough (7") Scrap *Defao: Sans Suite (album - Le Saga De Defao) *''5:30 news'' *Barkmarket: Dung Jaw (album - Gimmick) American Recordings ARBLP 4 *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Fallin' Ditch (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Fun-Da-Mental: Countryman (Homeland Mix) (12" - Countryman / Tribal Revolution) Nation NR 23 T *Crunt: Swine (7" - Swine / Sexy) Insipid Vinyl IV-31 *'File b '''ends *'File c''' begins *Chumbawamba: Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (session) # *Grill: Cherumen (Extrusion) (album - Light) Permis De Construire Deutschland PPP 111 *Drive Blind: unknown (CD-Stop Thinking, Start Fighting)' (Pandemonium) # *'File 1' cuts out, fades into Grinderswitch artificially *Xol Dog 400: Classic Mutant II (album - Sons Of T²) KM-Music T.O.122 *Boy Racer: Cog (7" - From Purity To Purgatory EP) Sarah SARAH 85 *Action Painting!: Art Student (EP - Mustard Gas) Sarah SARAH 87 *Zion Train: Ruderalis (split 12" EP with Knights Of The Occasional Table - Meet Knights Of The Occasional Table) Universal Egg EGGY03''' ' *Tsunami: Newspaper (session) *Blithe: Plushboy (album - Head Is Mighty) A West Side Fabrication *''6:30 news (cut out) *'File c' ends *Fin: Headstrong (10" EP) Red 0001 @''' *3 Phase: Schlangenfarm (album Schlangenfarm) NovaMute NoMu 23 &''' *Chumbawamba: The Rain It Raineth' (Peel Session) # *Bikini Kill: 'Alien She (CD-Pussy Whipped)' (Kill Rock Stars) # *Spiritualized Electric Mainline Good Dope, Good Fun (split 7" Good Dope, Good Fun / Boys Peel Out) Greenpeace Records ApS ‎– Green Peace 001''' &''' *Tsunami Water's Edge (session)' §' *Luciana & Selvie Wonder Neighbourhood Watch (7" Neighbourhood Watch) XTerminator - none''' §''' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 4 Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) 1993-11-13 Peel Show L489 *b) 1993-11-13 Peel Show L509.mp3 *c) 1993-11-13 Peel Show L523.mp3 *1) Chumba Whamba *2) best of peel vol 64 part 2 (with introductions) *3) 1993-11-xx Peel November 1993.mp3 *4) John Peel tape no.91 side b ;Length *a) 0:34:57 (to 02:00 unique) *b) 0:42:44 *c) 0:39:49 (from 13:40 unique) *1) 1:27:30 *2) 0:38:29 (to 28:16) (20:18-25:16 unique) *3) 01:57:43 (00:12:48-00:16:16) *4) 00:46:50 (to 13:31) ;Other *a) File created from L489 b) from L509 and c) from L523 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *1) Muffled *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 64 *3) From Peel November 1993 *4) From DW Tape 91 ;Available *a-c) Mooo *1) patestapes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Pates Tapes